A Simple Prophesy
by Kaiyote
Summary: They shall fall from the sky...From far away...The girl shall be evil... Title used to be Digimon/Pokemon.


  
Title: A Simple Prophesy   
Email: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
Rating: G   
Summary: The pkmn gang gets into a whirlpool. Where do they end up? Title used to be Digimon/Pokemon.   
Disclaimer: Okay so I'm stealing Polly Burns disclaimer, so I don't own Polly Burns disclaimer. Roses are red/ Leather is black/ Not making no money/ So get off my back. And just to make it clear I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. But oh how I would love both shows more if I did.   
Website: http://www27.brinkster.com/vardametwen/mb - a fanart site   
Notes: Ahhh, days off of school are soooo good. This is a re-written version of Digimon/Pokemon. Anything in italics is a thought, unless it a meanwhile one.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were swimming in Cinnabar Bay, while Togepi and Pikachu were happily playing in the sand. Misty went under water; suddenly she went back up and coughed some up some water. Stunned at what she had seen, she looked at Ash.   
  
"Ash?" Misty asked fearfully.   
  
"What?" he said back, turning around to face her.   
  
"Um, what's that under the water?" she said.   
  
As soon as Misty said that, the thing under the water that she saw grew bigger. So big that you could see it from on top of the water. It was a multi-colored whirlpool. They all tried to swim away from it, but it didn't work. 

"Ahhhh!!!" Ash, Brock, and Misty screamed as it enveloped them.

They disappeared in the glowing whirlpool as Pikachu looked over at them. 

"Ash!" Pikachu yelled. 

He grabbed everything, including Togepi, and jumped into the whirlpool after everyone.

  
  


**_Mean while in the digi-world _**

  
  
Matt and Gabu were walking in Puppetmons forest, suddenly a vortex opened above them.   
  
Suddenly three people fell on top of them. Seconds after that two smaller things fell on them.   
  
"Owwwie," Ash muttered.   
  
Misty nodded as she looked at Ash, then she jumped up and screamed Togepi! She took Togepi into her arms and smiled.   
  
"Um," Matt exclaimed, from under the pile of people, "Could you get up!"   
  
"Oh yeah, sure," everyone muttered as they stood up.   
  
Matt stood up and stretched.   
  
"Matt, are you okay?" asked Gabumon walking closer to Matt.   
  
"Yeah Gabumon," Matt replied.   
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock all gawked at Gabumon.   
  
"Di-di-di-did that thing just talk?" Misty, Ash, and Brock stuttered.   
  
"Um, yes? Why?" Matt asked suspiciously. He was starting to wonder who they were since the initial shock was wearing off. "Who are you anyway? How did you get here? And what are those," Matt said referring to Pikachu and Togepi.   
  
"We don't know how we got here," Ash admitted, "Or even where here is…"   
  
"Yeah," Brock interrupted, "There was this vortex and we got sucked into it. The next we know we're in…well wherever here is. I am Brock by the way."   
  
"Misty," Misty simply said.   
  
"Ash," Ash stated.   
  
"These are pokemon," Brock said pointing to Togepi and Pikachu, "Who are you? And where are we? And what's that's name?"   
  
"I'm Matt," Matt replied, "This is Gabumon. And we're in the Digi-World."   
  
"That's Pikachu," Misty said pointing to Pikachu, then pointing to Togepi she said, "And this is Topegpi."   
  
Matt sighed, '_Who are these people? And what are they doing? I need_…'…Matt sighed as he thought this…'_I need Tai for this. I have to find him._'   
  
  
**_Mean while in the Pokemon world..._ **   
  
  
"Tell us where the pokemon is, brat!" Jesse snapped at the tied figure in front of her.   
  
"Never! I will never tell you anything," the person mumbled.   
  
*Slap*   
  
"Uhh..." the person moaned.   
  
"Um, Jesse," James said while he looked at the sky.   
  
"What?" Jesse hissed.   
  
"What's' that?" James responded.   
  
"I...I don't knowwww!" Jesse screamed as she was sucked into the vortex portal.   
  
"Jesse!" James wailed as he saw her disappear.   
  
"What happened?" the person moaned since he was blinded folded and couldn't see anything.   
  
James didn't answer though, he was looking up at the vortex above him, which was making a crackling noise and was spitting out little tiny bolts of lightning. Suddenly James was sucked up, and the person was left all alone, until he too was sucked up into the vortex.   
  
  
**_Mean while in the Digi-World…._**   
  
  
A cackling laugh rose high in a black castle, joined by two others. Finally it turned into the first one.   
  
The voice of the cakling laugh turned into a single voice of hissing, "So it has begun…"   
  
In a clearer but still hissed voice he spokea long forgotten prophecy   
  
"They shall fall from the sky   
From far away   
The girl shall be evil   
They will defeat the destines   
And rule over the the night and day"   
  
  
  
tbc 


End file.
